thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Love (álbum de The Beatles)
'''Love es un disco recopilatorio y de banda sonora de The Beatles, publicado el 20 de noviembre de 2006. Contiene mixes y compilaciones hechas por el Cirque du Soleil para un show del mismo nombre. Fue producido por Sir George Martin, y su hijo Giles. Información General A George Harrison le gustaba el circo canadiense "Cirque du Soleil"; en vida mantuvo una buena relación personal y profesional con el fundador del espectáculo, Guy Laliberte. Antes de morir llegó a un acuerdo con el resto de Los Beatles, Paul McCartney y Ringo Starr, además de Yoko Ono, para montar un show para el circo en que el centro no fuera la vida de Los Beatles sino los abigarrados personajes que los músicos crearon a lo largo de su discografía. Para este proyecto la empresa Apple, junto a Cirque du Soleil, encargaron a Sir George Martín retomar el papel de productor. Posteriormente se incorporó la empresa Mirage, de Las Vegas, a fín de realizar la primera presentación de Love, durante 2006. El deseo original era hacerlo en Londres o Nueva York, pero no fue posible. El proyecto Love tomó 2 años, en que George Martin trabajó junto a su hijo Giles como ingenieros de sonido, y en el se utilizó únicamente material original de Los Beatles. Este proyecto sería la primera grabación de Los Beatles realizada originalmente con la tecnología DTS 5.1. Sería también la primero incursión de los Beatles en el teatro, medio que siempre interesó a los músicos, pero en el que nunca pudieron trabajar. Para el mezclado y edición se utilizaron similares técnicas que empleó el quinteto (los 4 Beatles y Martin) en su creaciones, actualizadas con los medios actuales. Ejemplo de esto es el tema Gnik Nus que es el tema "Sun King" del álbum "Abbey Road" tocado el revés. Cada tema ha sido mezclado incorporando partes de otros temas; en algunos se han doblado pasajes a fin de crear algún ambiente o atmósfera, en otros se han ralentizado o acelerado las voces, también se encuentran trozos que se alargan en el tiempo, en especial las transiciones entre un tema y otro, parte necesaria en presentaciones en vivo en que se pasa de una temática a otra y es necesario cambiar los escenarios. La versión en 5 canales DTS permite apreciar matices que se pierden en las mezclas de 2 canales o stereo. Lista de canciones #Because #Get Back #Glass Onion #Eleanor Rigby / Julia #I Am the Walrus #I Want To Hold Your Hand #Drive My Car / The Word / What You're Doing #Gnik Nus #Something #Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! / I Want You (She's So Heavy) / Helter Skelter #Help! #Blackbird / Yesterday #Strawberry Fields Forever #Within You Without You / Tomorrow Never Knows #Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds #Octopus's Garden #Lady Madonna #Here Comes The Sun /The Inner Light #Come Together / Dear Prudence / Cry Baby Cry #Revolution #Back In The USSR #While My Guitar Gently Weeps #A Day in the Life #Hey Jude #Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) #All You Need Is Love Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles